Button Mew Mew!
by middytwi514
Summary: It's a year after Deep Blue was defeated, and life has changed a lot for the mews. But Ryou's computer is hacked, three mew signals are sent out, and the original team meets again. Of course, I had to be one of the new mews, and I joined the others. Yet I wonder, even if we find all the new mews, will it be enough to fight this new threat? First fanfic, PLEASE give it a chance
1. Chapter 1- A break in at the cafe!

Chapter 1

At Mew Mew Cafe:

"Mint! Can you please help for once!" Ichigo yelled to her fellow mew mew and coworker, Mint. The blue-haired mew didn't move. "I'm on break," She said, still sipping tea.

Ichigo frowned. "You've been on break for the last half hour!" She shouted. Ryou, noticing the pair, walked up.

"If you girls are goig to argue your going to have to do it outside. We don't want to scare off customers," He said, going back to where he was before.

Ichigo sighed. It had been a year since Deep Blue was defeated, and she still had mew powers. But everything had changed so much. Zakuro quit her job at the cafe, being offered a huge role in an upcoming movie. Lettuce moved away, and Pudding broke both her legs in a stunt. Now only Ichigo, Aoyoma, and Mint were left at the cafe, and Mint never even did anything. Ichigo ran around, taking orders and serving food. A normal day. A boring day.

But not for long.

Soon the cafe closed, and everyone left. It started raining, and soon the streets were empty. Except for one boy, running for his life.

He was wearing a dark gray hoodie, and his jeans were ripped and smeared with mud. His pale hands were bleeding, and his yellow eyes were panicked.

He stopped, and looked around wildly. Spotting the cute cafe, he ran to it. He jiggled the handle, only to find it locked. Panicking, he looked for another way inside. The boy spotted a small window, and squirmed inside. He ran into a basement that not many people knew about, and sat down at the computer.

Files were opened, words were read, but the boy seemed more distressed with every document. _On more folder, _he told himself. _One more folder, and if it's not the one, I'll give up._

The boy opened it up, and laughed in relief. He had found it! He read furiously, every word being burned into his memory. He then closed the file, overjoyed with his sucess.

But joy turned into panic when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. With a surge of agility, the boy ran across the room, and pressed a harmless looking button. The computer seemed to freeze for a moment, and the boy's eyes widened in terror. Had he failed? But miraculously, the computer ran smoothly, files opening and info gathered. On top of the cafe, the cat statue glowed brightly in the dark and rainy night.

"So you thought you could hide? What a sweet thought," A womans voice taunted. The boy snickered. "Your to late. I already sent out the signal. Three girls are becoming mews as we speak. You won't be able to deafeat eight mews!" He said triumphiantly.

"I know," the woman said. "That's why I'm making you do it instead." She stepped closer to the boy, and started to chant.

With the womans low voice in his ears, the boy's vision grew fuzzy. _Please... please let this work, _he thought as he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2- A new friend!

Madilyn: Middy, you forgot something in the last chapter.

Me: I did?

Caroline: Are you owner of tokyo mew mew?

Me: OH! I don't own tokyo mew mew at all, no no no. If I did, Kichigo would be a real thing!

Chapter 2

_Trees passed me as I ranthrough the temperate rainforest, chasing a small fawn. A red deer fawn, to be exact. I don't know why, but I felt I needed to catch it. The small creture tripped, and fell down. One of it's legs was out in a funny angle._

_ It was clearly in pain. I approached it slowly, and cradled in my arms. Slowly, it's leg healed. It was looking up at me with admiration. Without warning, it entered my body, leaving me alone in the forest..._

I woke up, feeling all warm inside. It was the middle of June, and so far, Summer vacation had been amazing. I stepped out onto my balcony, and smiled. It was a nice day out, and a light breeze ruffled my light brown hair.

I stepped back in my room, and looked in the mirror. Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Crayda Oma, 13 years old. I like to sew, read and draw. I'm tall for my age, and have short light brown hair, and bright green eyes. Strange fact, I love buttons.

I got dressed in a simple brown shirt and denim skirt, and headed downstairs. "Mom! I'm going for a walk," I yelled, hoping she'd hear me. I left a note just in case, and went outside.

I went to the park, and smiled. Lots of other people were out as well, I noticed. I was about to head to the beach, when something caught my eye.

It was a cute pink cafe. Interested, I headed inside. "Wow..." I muttered. It was even cuter on the inside, and it was very busy. A pink haired girl came up to me.

"Hi! Welcome to cafe mew mew! Sit anywhere you want!" She said, before running off to take someone's order. I sat down at a small table in the corner, and observed the menu.

Soon, the waitress came back. "May I take your order?" She asked.

"I'll have the apple tart, please," I said. She jotted it down on her notepad, and ran off again. I noticed how one of the waitresses was sitting down and drinking tea, not helping at all.

The girl came back with the tart, and I ate it. It was surprisingly good, and even though I craved another, I paid and left. I took a walk down a small path. There were a lot of trees. Remembering my dream last night, I smiled.

All of a sudden, a chill ran down my spine. I stopped, and looked around. _Nothing _seems _to be out of the ordanairy... _I thought. Boy, was I wrong.

A huge monster jumped out, making me scream. It looked like a mutant goat or something. It was bright blue, hith flaming purple horns. It had strange markings all over it's body. But I only just analyzed those features, when the... er... THING charged at me!

I screamed once more, and tried to get out of the way. It missed me by a fraction of an inch, and whipped around for another attempt.

But out of nowhere, a familiar voice rang out. "Mew Mew Strawberry... metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Mint... Metamorphosis!"

And two girls appeared in front of me. I recongized them as the waitresses from the cafe. "No way..." I muttered. They were waering funny costumes, and had animal parts.

"No time to explain!" The blue one said, grabbing my hand. She jumped just as the monster charged. Again, it was a narrow miss. The girl dropped me off in a corner. "Stay here!" She ordered, as the two of them went back to face the goat.

They started saying strange things, like "Ribbon Mint Echo!" And "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" And things appeared in their hands, and there were beams of light, like, everywhere. You have to remember, I had no idea what was going on.

But whatever the girls were trying to do, it wasn't working. The goat mutant was winning, that was for sure. And then, it laid it's eyes on me! Panicked, I realized I wouldn't escape from the goat this time. Or, that's what I thought. As it ran up, I screamed the first words that came to mind.

"Mew Mew Button, Metamorphosis!"

And _poof! _I was in a Brown sleevless dress, with matching arm garters, boots, and a regular garter. But the main difference was that I had the ears and tail of a red deer!

The goat, angered by my change, charged. But this time, I was ready. I jumped up, and it missed by a landslide. But it now had the other girls in it's sight!

I gasped. _Crap! _I thought. _What do I DO?!_

"Umm..." I stammered. "Button Ball!" I yelled, the words forming before I could stop them. A small brown ball appeared in my hands. More words made their way out of my mouth.

"Button ball... PASS!" I yelled, throwing the now glowing ball with incredible force. It hit the goat monster right in the head, and slowly, the goat returned to normal.

I ran over to the other girls. "Are you alright?" I asked. They both stared at me, at loss for words. The pink one muttered something that sonded like "Another mew?" But it was barely audible.

The blue one, who seemed to be recovering studied me. She brushed the dust off herself, and sighed. "Well, Ryou's going to freak out when he meets you. C'mon. I wanna see his face," She said.

I guess I couldn't say no, because she grabbed me by the arm and led me back to the cafe, the pink one following.


	3. Chapter 3- Explanations please!

Me: Hi again! I don't own TMM, not at all.

Caoline: You know nobody's reading this, right?

Me: Yeah...

Chapter 3

"Who's Ryou?" I asked the girl. "He's the leader of the mew project," She said. "I don't know why he wouldn't tell us about sending out a new mew signal, but, he didn't. I'm Mint, by the way. That's Ichigo." Mint gestured to the girl following us.

I realized they had changed back. "Um..." I said, digging my feet into the ground. Mint looked at me. "Yes?" She said, raising her eyebrows.

"I don't know how to change back to human," I informed her. "Have you tried yet?" Mint asked. "Well, I-" "You just imagine yourself turning human. Simple," She interupted.

I was slightly annoyed, but tried. I squeezed my eyes shut, and imagined myself as human. When I opened my eyes, I was back to normal.

Soon, we arrived at the cafe. Ichigo was still confused, and she hadn't said much. Mint seemed to be leading the way. She walked in, and smiled at a blonde man.

He looked at her. Then he looked at me. I squirmed, feeling a little shy all of a sudden. "Who's this?" He asked.

"She's a mew! A NEW mew. Why didn't you tell us we were going to have new teamates?" Ichigo asked, finally talking.

He looked confused. "What do you mean? Your not supposed to have new teammates," He said.

A man in a bowtie came running up from some steps that I hadn't noticed before. "Ryou!" He called out. "The computer... you may wanna take a look."

The blonde, Ryou, I guess, followed the man. Ichigo took after the both of them. "C'mon!" She said. "I want to see what's going on. You come to, " She said to me.

I went down the steps, to see Ryou at the computer, looking extremely frusterated. Hearing us come in, he whipped his head around. His piercing glare found me, and he walked over.

"Congrats! Your a mew mew, because some little shit decided that they were going to break in and send out three mew signals," He said sarcastically. "What's your animal?"

"Red Deer. And what's a mew?" I asked. "Mews are people who have animal DNA mixed in with thier own. There used to be five of us, but something came up, and..." Ryou's voice trailed off.

A young boy came down, and looked at me. "Ryou, what's goong on?" He asked.

"Aoyoma, this is... what's your name?" He asked me. "Crayda." "Right. Well, this is Crayda, and she's a new mew. There are two other new mews, because somebody hacked into my computer last night and sent out mew three mew signals."

"Really? Why would someone do that?" Aoyama asked.

"Maybe because we ran into Chimera Anima, and only Button could defeat it! Not even strawberry bell worked!" Ichigo exclaimed. The other man, with a bowtie and glasses whipped around to face her.

"Your kidding... Crayda, where's your mew pendant?" He asked me. "Mew... Pendant? I don't know what that is," I said.

Now everyone looked shocked. "Are you saying that you transformed, summoned a weapon, AND defeated the Chimera Anima without a pendant?" Ryou asked. He looked over at the other man. " Keiichiro, do you think..?"

Keiichiro frowned "Maybe... " He turned to me. "Well, Crayda, I am deeply sorry for bringing you into this so fast. You must be very confused. Let me answer somethings that you're probably already wondering about. A Chimera Anima is an animal that has been taken over by an alien, and the animal turns very vicious and strong. Only Mews can defeat it, and that's why me and Ryou started the Mew project." He sighed. "We used to have more members, but..."

"Already on it," Ryou muttered. He was on the computer, typing away. "I'm sending E-Mails to all the other Mews right now. They'll come back wether they like it or not. Screw the movie deal, Zakuro's coming back, I'll send plane tickets to Lettuce, and Pudding... Mew Aqua. We need it."

Ishigo gasped. "But there's hardly any left!" Ryou shook his head. "I don't care, we NEED a working team!" He yelled, slamming his hand down on the table.

I was still a little confused, but the tone in Ryou's voice suggested that it was a big deal. A REALLY big deal. Keiichiro looked at me. "Crayda," He said. "Listen. You need to help us. We didn't expect this at all. If you could join the current mews, find the other new mews, and defeat whatever's thrown at you... I'm sure you can."

His voice was urgent, and I knew it then. That no matter what I said, my life would be changed forever. So, should I risk everything, or live the rest of my life feeling guilty?

"I..." I looked at the other Mews. They all looked very hopeful. So did Aoyoma. _If these girls did it, then..._

I nodded. "I accept your offer. I'll help."


	4. Chapter 4- Meeting Honey and Cherry!

Me: Hi again! This is REALLY fun! Oh, I don't own TMM. Thanks for reading!

Caroline: *Sigh* NOBODY'S READING.

Me: STFU

Chapter 4

"Yay! Everything's getting really exciting! Good-bye boring! New mews, the old team, fighting again... YES!" Ichigo said.

Aoyoma glanced at her, and smiled. "Somebody's a little overexcited," He said jokingly. Ichigo rolled her eyes, and ran over to me. "Trust me, this is going to be SO much fun! Saving the world is awesome!"

I smiled. "Save the world? Well, at least it's for a good cause," I muttered. Ichigo nodded vigourously.

Mint seemed to be in her own little land. "Zakuro! Zakuro! Zakuro's coming back! COMING BACK!" She squealed, extremely excited.

Ryou walked over to me. "Have you noticed any strange marks anywhere?" He asked. "Umm..." I shrugged. As I did, my sleeve came down a bit, showing a tiny little mark that hadn't been there before. Ryou smirked. "I'll take that as a yes," He said, seeing my shocked face as I stared at it. "By the way... you'll need this," He said, handing me a light brown maids outfit.

"What for?" I asked. "So you can work here," Ryou said. "Work?" I muttered.

Ichigo laughed. "I know, it's unfair. But you get free cake!" She said. All of a sudden, a little flying pink fluffball appeared! "New mew, new mew," It said. "Masha meet new mew!"

"Woah..." I said. "Cute." Ichigo smiled. "This is Masha. He's a robot!" She said. Ryou looked at us.

"Well, since it's out, why don't you girls go look for some aliens?" He suggested. Ichigo fumed. "Oh come on! We just got a new Mew, and your already bossing us around? Ugh!" She yelled. "C'mon, let's go Crayda. Ryou obviously is back to himself again. Extremely mean!" She stomped off, and I followed, not knowing what else to do.

"I don't think he's that bad Ichigo. He's just dedicated," I told her. I enjoyed finding positves in people. In my mind, there was good in almost everyone.

Ichigo sighed. "I know. But he could be nicer about it!"

Masha jumped up, and began flotaing around. "Alien, alien!" It chanted. "What? Here?" I said.

"Follow! Follow!" Masha said. We followed it into a small forest. Masha flew in circles muttering 'Alien' repeatedly, while me and Ichigo looked around. "I can't find anything..." I said. "Me neither," Ichigo replied.

But then...

A small laugh, lke a child's, echoed throughtout the forest.

"Yep, no one's here!" A high voice giggled.

All of a sudden, there was a ripple in the air, and two young girls appeared. They both had short dark red hair, fangs, long ears, and red eyes. They were floating, and smirking down at us.

The younger looking one had her hair down in a bob, and she had a dark red dress and a black apron. A brooch fastened her collar together, and she was giggling like mad.

The older one had long bangs, but her hair only reached her jaw. Her outfit was black and red too, with a short dress and argyle tights.

"I'm Honey!" The younger one announced. "This is my sister, Cherry! We're two of the knife triplets! Nice to meet you!" She said, giggling all the way through. It was rather creepy, all her giggling.

"It's a pleasure, Mews," Cherry said. A small alien appeared in her hand. She took a snake out of her hair, and pressed the alien into it. "Sorry, but we really must get going. Rose is very impatient," She said.

"Bye-Bye!" Honey yelled, as they teleported away, leaving us to deal with the snake Chimera.

It hissed, and with surprising speed, lunged. "Mew mew Button metamorphosis!" I yelled, transforming. Ichigo transformed to, cat ears and all.

But the transformation took time, more then I would've liked the snake was already on us! It knocked Ichigo to the side, and was already going in for the bite. This time, common sense took place, and we jumped out of the way. But it's fangs scraped my arm, and and ugly purple venom was inserted into my body.

I grew drowsy, but fear kept me moving. "Button Ball..." I said feebly. The ball appeared in my hands. Urgency overtook the pain. "Button Ball, pass!" I screamed. I threw the ball at full power, despite the pain in my arm. It hit the Chimera in the head, but...

"Nothing happened?!" Ichigo yelled. "But..." I muttered, my voice cracking. I didn't risk peeking at my arm, I knew I would throw up if I did.

Ichigo summoned her bell, only to have it crushed between the fangs of the deadly beast. Terrified, she jumped over to me. She caught me as I fell down, the poison getting the better of me.

A small siloutte in the distance distracted me. i saw it's hair blowing out in every direction, ice blue and long. The girl had to be about six or seven, but her eyes looked wiser then that.

"Mew Aqua..." Her small voice said quietly. "Sea." Her voice was very quiet, and I doubted anyone else had noticed her.

There was a bright light, and then it faded to black.

Caroline: DID YOU JUST KILL OFF THE MAIN CHARACTER?!

Me: NO! She's not dead, just unconsious. I thought you didn't care, Cara.

Caroline: Oh. Nevermind.

Madilyn: *Laughs*


	5. Chapter 5- Meeting Pudding and Rose!

Middy: TMM doesn't belong to me, blah, blah, blah...

Madilyn: Blah, blah, blah? What does that mean?

Fae: I don't really care... I'm dedicated to saving the world.

Middy: NO! Go back to where you came from! You don't come in yet!

Chapter 5

I awoke shakily, Ichigo looking at me worriedly. "Oh my gosh, are you okay? The venom..." She said. I looked at my arm, but there was no sign that there had ever been a wound.

"My injury! It's... gone!" I said, jumping up. "I feel great!" I laughed, relieved that I was alive. Ichigo nodded.

"I have no idea, but there was this bright light, and when it was gone, the Chimera Anima was gone!" She exclaimed. "Maybe it was another Mew..."

"Yeah..." I muttered. "But we have a problem. That was a strong animal, and neither of us could beat it. What do we do? The first one wasn't that hard..."

Ichigo sighed, and looked at me. "I have no idea."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()

NEXT DAY:

I woke up, my hand immeadiatly reaching to my arm. After the fight, we went back to the cafe, lying about the fight, saying that we defeated the Chimera . Not a good idea, but they looked so hopeful.

My thoughts were jumbled, and still were when I woke up. I had given up thinking about the little girl, since it gave me a headache. Instead, I thought about Rose, the person Cherry had mentioned. I wanted to know who she was, and I was prepared to do anything to find out.

I thought it over. She could be anyone, and could even be a boy. I had absolutely no clue, except for the fact that Cherry knew her. Speaking of Cherry, what type of creatures were they? Before I could question it, my mom called me down for breakfast.

Breakfast was good, pancakes absolutely dripping in maple syrup, and a glass of milk. I chowed down, wanting to leave as soon as possible. This resulted in a stomach ache, and I had to lay down for a while. By the time I was done, I had spent an hour wasting time.

First, I went back to the forest where I had seen Cherry and Honey. I did a thorough search of the area, but I found nothing interesting. Next, I went to the beach nothing. The park. Nothing. The mall. Nothing.

Nothing. Nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing!

I groaned, and sat down at a bench near a hospital. I saw a young girl, about eleven or twelve roll out the doors on a wheelchair. She was going surprisingly fast, and I worried she was going to crash. But she handled with ease, weaving her way through the parking lot.

My phone buzzed, and I opened it up to see that I had gotten a text. It was from Mint, asking me where I was.

"Crap! Forgot about work," I said aloud. I ran to the cafe as fast as I could. Rather a long run, and I was breathless by the time I got there. I stepped inside. "Sorry I'm late!" I said. I then noticed that the cafe had no customers, only the mews, Aoyoma, Keiichiro, Ryou and that little girl in a wheelchair.

"Hi!" she said, her eyes glowing with excitement. "Are you Crayda? I'm Pudding, na no da."

_Pudding... _I thought. The name rung a bell. Then I remebered. "Oh! Your a mew! The on that..." I said, my voice trailing off as I remebered what Ryou had said about Mew Aqua. _Wait... Mew Aqua? Like that little girl?_

Before I had time to ask someone, Ryou came out with a wooden box. Pudding looked even more excited, if possible. Ryou opened the box, and took out a small blue orb. He placed on Pudding's legs, and it brightened.

Without warning, the small orb dissolved, and dissapeared. But the biggest surprise, for me at least, is when Pudding just stood up! Whatever Mew Aqua was, it had completely healed her injuries.

"YAY! She shouted, and began to jump around. I was amazed by her agility, and how hyper she was. She ran over to me.

"I'M OKAY! I CAN MOVE AGAIN!" She yelled, clearly having the time of her life. Everyone else was happy too, there faces glowing with joy. Even Ryou had a smile, which surprised me.

But Pudding's face was glowing too, and soon, I was grinning and laughing myself silly like the rest. Pudding kept talking, and no one stopped her. Ryou even said that he would close the cafe for today so everyone could get back on track. Everyone was extremely surprised by this, and overall, it was extremely fun.

But I had more urgent matters to attend to. I managed to excuse myself from the festivities, and went in search of Rose. Or, at least some clues. So far, I had none. I had no idea what to do, and was giving up hope.

I walked down an alley, and I didn't notice the footsteps behind me. But I did notice the hand on my shoulder. I whipped around, and studied the person.

It was a tall woman, with deep red lips and short dark red hair. Her dress was red with black lace in the front. Her eyes were cold and piercing, and her fangs... and her ears...

"Are you Rose?" I blurted out. The woman smiled. "Yes. You must be Crayda. I am the eldest of the knife triplets. It's a pleasure to meet you while your still alive." He voice reminded me of the pancales I wolfed down this morning, absolutely dripping in syrup.

I glared at her, and she spoke again, this time without any of the sugar. "Don't you know that's disrespectful?" She said, smirking, her eyebrows raised. "I may have to teach you a lesson... but then again, I have others who will do it for me. But I won't send them in now. I would never do such a thing. Just watch out. I'm very good at... _mind games,"_ She said, teleporting away.

I had no idea what she meant at the time. But when I found out the true meanin of those words, I could see. There was nothing good about this person. Nothing at all.


End file.
